A Dangerous Notion
by Purple Dragon Of The Flames
Summary: When the ancient past is reviled about Yami, Bakura and Malik what consequence occur? Bakura is growing into depression. Yami is demanding to know why the theif hates him and Malik? Malik's just there for the ride, or so they think... With all this going on, what could be worse? A ancient threat out for revenge and who is this mystery girl stealing the hearts of everyone?OC paring
1. Chapter 1

HELLO!

welcome and thank you for picking my story to read.*waves hand like and idiot*

bakura: stop being a bloody fool and tell them the bad news

fine...

my two other stories are gone! what!? i know. i'm sorry if you were enjoying them and wanted me to finish them. sadly i no longer have the passion to write them. :/ i am however thinking of completely re-writing them as i still love my idea of them! see its not that bad. ill probably get around to doing that when i finish this fic.

so this fic is my new baby and im very excited about it! you should be too. :)

so i hope you enjoy and please feel free to review and talk to me, i reply to all!

anyway... lets begin!

* * *

_"Y'all smoke to enjoy it. I smoke to die."_

_**― John Green, Looking for Alaska**_

* * *

**A Dangerous Notion  
**Chapter 0ne**  
**_See you in Domino!_

Ryou sat quietly in science watching a documentary on Apollo eleven. The documentary had explained the differences in the other rockets and why this one worked and the others failed. He quietly took down notes; just in case the class got test about the famous rocket. His eyes flickered around the classroom once the documentary had ended. Joey was asleep with his blonde mop of hair covering most of his face. Tristan was sitting next to him and happily doodling on Joey's unsuspecting arm.

The bell rang, signalling that everyone could leave. This instantly woke Joey up, who was out the door in seconds. Ryou couldn't help, but stiffer a laugh at his blonde friend. Tristan followed soon afterwards. Ryou let out a sigh and pick up his notes and placed them into his backpack. A few moments later, he was out the door and making his way down the corridor to Yugi's math class. The abnormally short boy was walking out with a boy much taller than him. The two had identical features: same tri-pointed multi-coloured hair, purple eyes. The smaller boy's features were softer and kind, while the taller boy's were more defined. Ryou picked up his pace and headed towards them.

"Oh, hello Ryou, didn't see you there. How was science?" Yugi's chipper voice would always bring a smile to the white haired boy's face. There was something about the boy's innocence that created a sense of happiness in the atmosphere.

"It was fine, what about maths?"

The pharaoh let out groan of annoyance at the mention of maths. To him maths was the devil in disguise that needed to be destroyed. Every time the pharaoh had to walk into the horrid maths classroom his mood would damply drop. He disliked the female teacher that would always 'encourage' him to try again. He shuddered at the thought of having to do maths for the rest of his life.

"Horrible and quite frankly useless. There's no point in me learning about triangles! How is trigonometry ever going to help me? It's all pointless and rather stupid what they teach in this era." Yami ranted to the unsuspecting Ryou, stopping Yugi from being able to answer.

Yugi let out a giggle to his Yami's response. He was fully aware of his hatred toward maths, it didn't matter if it was trigonometry of simple addition: his Yami hated it. Maths was high up there in things-Yami-hated-with-a-passion box. It had a special place right next to the tomb robber. Yami preferred English and history, anything that didn't contain having to find: X.

"Oh, hush. It wasn't that bad." Yugi replied as Tristan and Joey jointed the group as they exited out the back entrance of the school.

The five males walked across the school oval towards Yugi's grandpa's game shop. The group fell into silence as they made their way past a bakery, at which Joey insisted they stop at. After ten minutes of everyone deciding what they wanted to purchase: Joey came out with a potato topped pie, Tristan got a custard and chocolate slice, Yugi left with a bag of cookies that he and Yami shared and Ryou got a small vanilla cupcake with lemon icing- his favourite. The group ate their goods as they walked past Kaiba Corp. Joey muttered to himself about Kaiba being a no good money bags that needed a good smack to the head. Everyone laughed at this while telling Joey he wasn't worth hitting. A few short minutes later they arrived at the game shop.

"Ryou do you want to come in and hang out for a bit?" Yugi asked Ryou just as he was about to open the game shop door.

Everyone turned and awaited his answer. It was pointless though, everyone knew that Ryou would politely decline and say 'he had things to do' when in reality he didn't. It been like this for the past three months and a half and everyone knew that it was because of his Yami. As of late Ryou had slowly become less involved in the groups after schools activities.

"Sorry Yugi I've got things to do tonight, maybe another day." Ryou lied, while plastering on a small smile.

"Are you sure? Téa's going to call us from America and tell us how her dance scholarship is going."

He did want to stay and hang out with the group, something he hadn't done in a long time, but there was a Bakura. And this Bakura had been abnormally quiet as of late speaking even less than he normally did. All Ryou ever saw Bakura doing was sitting at a park bench just outside of his apartment building. Ryou had watched the thief sit on the same bench without moving for hours a day on end.

"Ryou," the pharaoh started quietly as if he was undecided on if he should speak or not. He choose to in the end. "Has the thief... I, uh mean, Bakura. Has Bakura been giving you a hard time as of late?"

None of the four boys had been able to work out why Ryou had let the tomb robber stay with him after the Yami's got their own bodies. It was a mystery they'd tried to work out on multiple occasions, yet every time they came out empty handed. Why would Ryou let a crazy deranged man live with him? Especially after he'd tried to send his friends to the shadow realm on multiple occasions and let's not forget his unexplained hatred towards the pharaoh. Yep, it was a mystery to them alright. It was even a mystery to the white haired boy that was allowing the thief to sleep in his house, eat his food and trash his stuff.

* * *

All he could hear was the continues drowning of horns blaring, people chatting not so quietly among themselves, multiple dogs barking back and forth between each other and to put the icing on the cake: Malik and Marik were back in Domino city. This was something Bakura wasn't overly frilled about. In fact, he'd have rather shoved his head into a pot of cobras, something he'd felt was necessary to remind his Hikari every day.

Bakura flipped the post card back in forward in his hands. His Hikari's address was cleanly printed on the post card. The front picture on the postcard was the great pyramid of Giza and Bakura couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The message was small and straight to the point:

_Bakura, _

_See you in Domino soon._

_Marik and Malik._

The concept of having to put up with Marik again made Bakura shake with displeasure. The young Egyptian boy's strong character that was hard from anyone to handle, especially Bakura. The rather usually pale man had already dealt with Marik before and wasn't too interested to repeat the process. Nor was he ecstatic to see his Yami: Malik.

Malik and Bakura shared a very delicate history. Their past Egyptian lives had crossed each other on multiple occasions, something that Bakura didn't want the pharaoh to know of. Something he didn't want any of the sing-song-happy group to know of. It was the past, the past that he wanted to stay hidden in the sands of time. With Malik returning to town, Bakura was worried his _secret _could get dug up from the ground...

He just needed to find Malik first. Find Malik and Marik and decipher why they were coming back into town. It had been a good seven months since he'd heard from the two. Battle city had been long over and the pharaoh had retrieve his ever so precious memories back. The ceremonial duel had been interrupted or disturbed as his Hikari had tried to explain to him once. The young boy knew very little about shadow magic and hadn't been able to properly understand what happened, so trying to explain to Bakura hadn't been the easiest task.

Bakura sat in the park in his normal black trench coat regardless of the blazing sun's heat. He watch every aspect around him with delicate care, never wanting to ever be off his game or unprepared. Not that there were any really threats around, aside from perhaps, the girl and her friend looking at him. They had been pointing and giggly at him for the last twenty minutes. Something that only increased the tomb robber's annoyances toward the day. With a rather large grumbled he lifted himself of the park bench to return to the Hikari apartment.

The not-so young thief walked past the two girls and gave them his signature glare as he exited the park. He liked to be home before his Hikari returned from school. He didn't like the idea of entering the apartment to find Ryou and his friends sitting in his house. It had been something that had occurred before and Bakura hadn't liked it one bit. So he came to the conclusion that if he was home before Ryou then he could stop them before he even entered his house. Still Irritated with the prospect of the Egyptian duo arriving; Bakura picked up his pace.

* * *

Ryou arrived home a few minutes later after he made his departure from the game shop. Nothing from the apartment seemed to be out of place yet he wasn't able to locate the thief. Finding this rather odd as the thief was always present when Ryou arrived home from school. Ryou took his investigation into the kitchen and found what he was looking for: shattered cutlery.

It doesn't take long for a person to pick up on someone's behaviours and be able know how they might reacted to a situation. Nor was it any different from being able to tell what mood someone may be in from the little movements they make. When you get right down to it; it's very easy to read people; you just have to be observant. And observant little Ryou was. The young man had become rather accustomed to his Yami's antics and mood swings. Granted, he was never able to tell what set him off or why he had a strong dislike of fire. It was just one of the many things Ryou began to notice about the 5000 year old spirit after living with him for seven months and during those seven months, Ryou had learnt that Bakura liked to smash cutlery when he was frustrated, angry or confused. With a small sigh, Ryou began to carefully pick up the broken cutlery pieces hoping that if the evidence of Bakura's bad mood was gone, then maybe it would be gone when he arrived home. Sadly for poor Ryou it wasn't.

Bakura shoved open the grey door and interred into small apartment. As normal his Hikari had papers sprawled out across every inch of the table. It was a sight that the spirit had become accustomed to seeing, yet he was still never able to grasp the concept. The small things that Bakura had noticed about his Hikari when bothered to pay attention were: he cleaned when he was stressed out, he hated confrontation and he always studied every chance he got. It was a rather sad sight in Bakura's eye, but who was he to judge?

"Your home I see." Ryou stated only raising his head slightly to look at the thief.

"And you, my dear Hikari are learning useless information. Though, stating the obvious is one of my favourite pass times with you, I think I might have to pass this opportunity." Bakura voice echoed passed Ryou as the thief walked by him to get to his room. Ryou wasn't having it though.

"Why did you smash the cutlery again Bakura? Did you have that dream again or is it something else wrong?"

At his Hikari's mention of 'the dream' Bakura became completely stiff. He'd never meant to allow his Hikari to know of the dream that plagued him in his sleep, but one night it was worse. The dream was worse than it had ever been before causing him to let his walls down. With the mind block down, Ryou was able to see the dream as well, due to the emotions of it being so strong. The next morning Ryou tried to speck to Bakura about it, but fell short as the thief gave him a glare to signal his silence.

"Hikari," Bakura tone had become dark, "I'd stop with the twenty questions is I were you." With that Bakura left the room to escape to his, but not before knocking his Hikari off the chair and giving him a glare.

/and never speck about the dream if you wish to keep breathing/ Bakura spoke throughout the mind link as he turned to walk away leaving Ryou on the floor.

* * *

Small, but rather loud snores filled the air of the small confined space. Rows upon rows of people were settled into their chair with their heads tilled to the side and a tiny gap between their lips; asleep. Maybe 1/8 of the cluster of people were actually still awake and waiting to reach japan. One of those people happened to be Malik. The not-so young Egyptian male sat in his window seat silently pleading for the plane to speed up or change it course and return to Egypt. He couldn't decide which would be better. His arm rested peacefully on the arm hold while his hand supported his head, he glanced at the clouds outside of the window.

Next to Malik was another sleeping passenger: Marik. There was no way that Marik was going to allow Malik to leave him alone as he'd become rather depend and reliant on the said Yami- not that he'd ever be caught admitting it.

When Battle city ended there was no need for Marik to stay in Japan. His 'plan' had taken a different turn of events and backfired, this leaving Marik with no clue as to what he should do with his life. So he did the only logical thing he could think of at that time: return to Egypt, so he did. Two days later Marik was back onto his ship that brought him across to Japan's waters and returning to Egypt. If only Marik had realised then that he had nothing in Egypt to return too. The teenage boy had no home to go back to and when the tragic fact hit Marik; he broke down. The platinum blonde broke down into a mess not even the best of cleaners would be able to clean, that was when Malik stumbled upon his Hikari.

"Attention please," a women's voice drawled out over the speaker, "attention, we will be landing in few moments. Please place your trays and chair in the upright posting and fasten your seat belts. Thank you"

The small collective groans from multiple passengers irritated from being awoken from their deeply need slumber rang in Marik's ear. He tried desperately to ignore everyone's displeased voices and return to the sweet slumber of sleep. Unfortunately his plan failed when one of the flight attended poked Marik in an attempt to waken him. All of this was unacknowledged by Malik as his eyes scanned the clouds outside the window and his mind went back to ancient Egypt

Marik shortly figured out that his attempts of returning to the world of slumber would be futile. The flight attended continued to nudge and poke him, Marik gave the lady a glare as he slowly rubbed the sleep from his drowsy eyes.

"Sorry sir, but we need you to put your seatbelt back on and return the chair into the up sight position." Her honey coated voice dripped in sweetens as she apologise to Marik.

Confused as to who 'we' were, Marik did as he was told. The teenage boy had a rather irrational fear of flying and wasn't going to take any unnecessary chances. His hand clapped around the belt as he tightens to his abdominal. The lady walked away from Marik and he couldn't help but notice the blue strands of hair escaping that were hidden under her black bun. Nor could he stop himself from staring at her ass.

After Marik finished molesting the flight attended with his lavender eyes he drew his attention to Malik. The Yami that had decided a week ago that he was returning to Japan or to be exact: Domino city. The Yami hadn't forced his Hikari to accompany him on his trip, but Marik choose to regardless.

"So, are you going to tell me why I've been sitting in this awful chair for a thousand hours?"

The sound of Marik voice had only just tickled Malik's ear and with great discomfort he turned to his Hikari. There were three things that you will need to know about Marik Ishtar: one, his ability to stare at himself in the mirror should hold a world record; two, his curiosity and need to know everything is worse than a five year old and three, the boy can moan for hours on end until he gets his own way. Knowing all three of these things Malik reluctantly answered.

* * *

Four males were squished into Yugi's tiny room. Yami was seated on Yugi's bed with his leg crossed over the other, Yugi was seated next to him with his legs pulled up to his chest and Joey and Tristan were taking turns for who got to sit at Yugi's desk chair; Tristan was cruelty holding the position. All the three of the boys were listening with great interest as the pharaoh told them of when he first learnt 'duel monster' or back in his day, how he summoned his Ka. That was until his puzzle start to bring forth a ravishing glow and as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Joey instantly jumped up with fright and tried to mask it off as nothing. The boys wobbling legs and shaking fingertips betrayed him though and as he tried to convince Tristan that he hadn't been scared, nobody took notice of Yugi trying to pry for the pharaoh what had just occurred.

The strange sensation that had run through the pharaoh's body was not familiar, nor was it foreign. A sharp jolt had erupted on his chest were the millennium puzzle rested. The jolt was something he'd felt once before, but for the life of him he couldn't place it. The puzzle had glowed many times before. Manly when he and Yugi had shared a body and they were switching for who had main control. That feeling he _and_ everyone around him was use too. Yet, this, this not only shocked him, but let off an energy that everyone felt, this energy hung loosely in the air taunting the pharaoh to work out its nature. The pharaoh couldn't help, but smile at joey's miserable attempt to hide the fact he'd been scared. Nor could he ignore the fact that Joey was right to be scared.

"What was that?" Yugi's small mumble had drawn everyone's attention back to the golden puzzle.

"Uh, nothing," Yami's voice quietly responded.

"Didn't seem like nothing man, what'd it mean?" Joey questioned not ready to let go of the topic. He knew something strange had happened, he just didn't know what.

"Honestly Joey, it was nothing. The millennium puzzle is just... just reacting to its surrounding." The feeble excuse had caught Tristan's attention.

"Reacting to what?"

Everyone turned to look at Tristan and his crack expression. He was right as far as everyone else was concerned. What was it reacting too? Were they in danger? What would happen now? These thoughts shrouded Yugi's, Joey's and Tristan's minds.

_Were they no longer safe?_

Yami read everyone's facial expression in the small bedroom. He'd become rather good at the art of keeping a black face, yet reading every tiny detail someone else face had to offer. It all just came with the tittle of being king of games. In fact he himself thought that'd mastered the task, but he was sadly mistaken when Yugi's voice popped into his own.

/I can tell something is wrong. Why did the puzzle just randomly glow? It never does that! /

/everything is fine, /

"There is nothing to worry about, everything is going to be okay."

As the small lies fell out of his lips, he couldn't help but feel he'd just welcomed in the dark presences. He knew that the "glow' was not normal, but he felt that worrying the others would accomplish nothing. The small words scrambled back into his mind: everything is going to be okay.

It wasn't going to be okay.

* * *

The night had been silently sitting in the sky where very few stars could truly be admired. The large city of Domino's lights prevented most of the stars being allowed to shine in the night. There were always cars speeding along at night, drunken girls giggles and shouts that could be heard from apartments for the unfortunate souls that lived in the main city area, the thumping of the bass from night clubs travelled along the streets and into the buildings. It was all of these things that made Bakura grateful that his Hikari did not live in the main centre of Domino.

The old spirit breathed in the atmosphere around him as he lit his cigarette. His Hikari had told him on more than one occasion that he couldn't smoke in his bedroom. Of course though, Bakura dismissed the whole conversation, not really caring about what the 'land lord' would think. All that matter was the smoke filling up his lungs as he sucked on the death trap. The death trap that had become his closest companion since receiving his own body. The smoke that would surround him every night before he attempted to go to sleep was his sanity. The thief had grown needy of the small concoction, he required the smell to calm him before the dreaded sleep.

Breathing in the very last remains of his smoke, Bakura ditched the bud out the window leaving it open while he took his grey jeans off and chucked them into a ball on the floor. He watched as it landed against the wall having no effect what so ever and the thief couldn't help but chuckle. Once the cold breeze became too much for him to handle in is blue boxer short, Bakura strolled towards the window and checked repetitively if someone could possibly be waiting to jump through the 7 story window. When Bakura was finally satisfied that no one was there, he closed the window and locked the homemade lock he'd created on the window. After he was sure that window was secure he went around the house to make sure every other window was in the same condition. This had become a routine that Bakura completed every night before his head even considered going to sleep. It was all a routine that Ryou had begun to watch every night in the shadows.

Once the house was secure up to Bakura's standards, he retreated back to his room. The room was nothing special, I contained the essential and that was all. A double bed, a little wooden bed side table that had a lamp on top and wooden dresser that contain the small amount of clothing that the thief owned. His bedding had silk white sheet followed by a blue blanket on top.

The thief took a few dreaded steps towards his bed and gently tugged the silk sheets down. Grateful that his Hikari had washed his sheets, the thief reluctantly got into the bed. He felt every inch of his body go rigid as he tried to close his tired eyes. Just as his second attempt of sleeping failed Bakura felt an unwelcome presences befall his room, he looked down just in time to see his millennium ring glowing and the five spikes spinning in circles trying to pinpoint a location.

He knew something was coming his way, the question he didn't know the answered to was what.

* * *

The two Egyptian males entered the 5 start hotel room (customary of the millennium rod) taking in the site in front of them. The room was much like an apartment: two bedroom that contain a bathroom, a large lounge with flat screen TV. The males didn't step foot into the kitchen.

"So if we're here to see the grumpy spirit; why are we here?" Marik's questioning voice asked.

Before Malik even had an opportunity to respond or more likely to ignore, he felt a shock throughout his whole body. Starting from his lower back were the rod was kept, it made it was up through his spin attacking every limb on the way up. He felt that is was more than a shock to his body. He looked down towards were his rod was clumped between his cargo pants and saw a glow beginning to fade.

* * *

so what do you think? i have some interesting thing going on right? why does bakura hate fire or this 'Dream' what is malik up to? what the hell is all this glowing about?so many questions...

Malik: they don't care.

shut up! yes they do.

Marik: sure...

uh, please review and prove them wrong. :)

love ya's


	2. Chapter 2

new updated! YAY!

no reviews. :(

Bakura: bahahahahaha

shut up.

hope you guys like it. it's shorter than the first chapter, but i wanted to end it there. the next chapter has a lot more drama!

* * *

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." _  
― **Robert Frost**

* * *

******A Dangerous** **Notion  
**Chapter two  
_Old Thoughts_

* * *

The smell of musky smoke in gulped the young twenty year old's nostrils. The place had a strong scent filled with vomit, sweat, alcohol and high level of testosterone, nothing the girl wasn't use too. In fact she'd grown rather use to the horrid smell, welcoming it even, as she knew this was her life. No, point in denying it.

The bar was in the early hours of the day, few people were present. Only those had drunken to the point of passing out and lying in their own mess of shame. Again, something the young girl was use too.

Her shift finished in about thirty minutes and she couldn't have been gladder to escape the smell of men. Although, she was rather fold of the place with its cracked walls and blood stained bar stools, the world around her still continued to interested her. Yet, she was sceptical, always knowing that good things didn't happen to girls like her. She was lucky enough to have this job, little dream of something _more_.

The owner of the bar was an old gang leader from what she had concluded. He'd never minded that she was under age, but more of the fact she had no boobs. Everything he paid her was paid under the table consisting of fifty's and twenties'. The pay wasn't much, maybe a hundred every two days, but it was the best she could get being a non-educated person of society. Although, she never attended school, she was highly intelligent in her own right.

"Katerina," Duke, called as he entered the worn down bar. The boy tried to not gag at the stench much to Katerina's amusement.

"Yes?" the brunet girl replied as she continued to sweep up broken glass from the fight last night.

The scattered broken pieces of glass sprayed along the timber floorboards drenched in bourbon. With delicate finger she placed all the larger broken shards into a separate pile. Once done, Katerina walked around to the back of bar, careful not to awaken the sleeping guests. Taking out a blue dustpan the tall girl swept up the glass fragment.

"I need the last three weeks of rent by tomorrow Katerina," the green eyed dungeon dice master coldly stated.

This wasn't something he particularly enjoyed doing, but he was a business man trying to climb the corporate ladder and gain respect from people of the Seto Kaiba likes. To do this, he needed to be harsh and realistic about his business goals and seeing them through.

"What, you agreed that I could slowly pay the last three weeks off! Come on Duke, don't do this to me, you are well aware that I'm unable to come up with that kind of money by tomorrow."

Duke looked the broken blue eyed girl in the eyes. If he was to this, he wasn't to be a coward about it, "That's not really my problem now is it?"

The cold words hit Katerina's in a wave of distortion. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her after how hard she'd worked to get where she now was. The girl had no way of coming up with the kind of cash Duke was asking for. She'd never made a full weeks payment of rent before, let alone three weeks' worth.

She'd meet Duke a year ago when she'd been looking for a new place to live after her ex-boyfriend kicked out. With no money and a low paying job, Duke offered her a place in the apartment complex he owed. The young boy had been kind enough to allow her to pay her rent in small amounts each day from her pay knowing she couldn't afford the place.

Whilst being stricken with the stress of knowing she would be homeless again, she'd completely miss Duke leaving the dirty old bar without a single word.

* * *

Loud slurps emitted into the past pharaohs ears as he tries to eat his apple. Joey and Tristan happily scoffed their greasy chips and sodas down without noticing their friend's discomfort. In fact, the two were oblivious to the whole student bodies' horror.

Dark circles could clearly be seen under Yami's purple eyes, proof that he hadn't slept as well as he claimed to his hikari. The atypical glow that had been admitted from the golden puzzle last night had kept duels monster champ awake. The feeling he had received from the strange event was something he couldn't shake. He knew that he'd felt it before, seen it before. Although, his memories had been returned to him, there were still things in his mind that were cover in a large layer of fog. Clouded. It was as if he himself did not wish to see these memories.

When he'd first received his body after the ceremonial duel, the memories of his past and present had disappeared. It wasn't until a month or so did he start to remember the sun that rose or the stars that shined. Everything came back in fragments. Small collections from different snippets of his life. The past pharaoh didn't remember Yugi at first or his friends he'd made in the modern time.

Still to this day he was remembering new events that'd occurred.

"So guys, what do think of the new arcade that opened up?" chimed in Tristan.

"Isn't dat by Ryou's" slurped Joey whilst downed down a chocolate milk.

Tristan smiled at the blonde, "Yep, that's the one! The place is said to have top of the line equipment in gamming, or something like that. Want to go and check it out?"

At the mention of gaming, Yugi's chibi ears tuned in, small smile creped upon his face, "That sounds awesome!" bloomed from the small mouth. "We should see if Ryou's wants to come, what do you think Yami?"

"Yes we should, I'm sure he'd like that."

Yugi grinned back.

Yami wasn't in truth interested in the new arcade. His mind way in another world all together- the glow. He couldn't shake the feeling it gave him that something was coming. He needed to be ready, needed to protect friends. He only knew one other person that would know what the mysteries glow was: Bakura.

The ancient thief was knowledgeable in shadow magic, he had no doubt in his mind that the tomb robber would know what is, if he hadn't had caused it himself. The white haired man was never up to anything good and it worried Yami that he had not heard from him in a while. There had be no item stealing or world domination plans. _The calm before the storm _he thought.

He knew it couldn't have been caused by the ring though, the ring wasn't powerful enough to cause the magnitude to shadow magic he felt. Nor was the rod currently back in possession of Marik. The young Egyptian had claimed the rod back after ceremonial duel and Bakura of course had 'returned' it back to Ryou. How the thief had accomplished this still confused him. One thing he was sure of though, was that Bakura had felt the shadow magic and he was going to tell yami what he needed to know.

* * *

The ex-tomb robber held a lit cigarette between his slender fingers, the silent smoke inflicted his lungs as he breathed out a dreaded sigh. It was around ten in the morning and the displeased thief was apprehensive to leave the safe haven of his grey quilt. He knew they were bound to be coming soon, that they were probably already in Domino. The thought repulsed him.

He took another drag of his cigarette inhaling deeply the toxic smoke. Malik returning complicated things for Bakura. The wild blonde haired spirit knew too much for his liking and had the ability to use it against him. He knew Malik wanted something, anything really, the spirit was unpredictable like that. He had his own agenda, Bakura just needed to know what.

Small displays of sunlight danced out of the corner of Bakura's eye. The light blue drapes didn't do much in blocking out sunlight. He could have sworn that the hikari purposely placed them in the room to torment him. Reluctantly the tried thief slipped his feet out from under the quilt allowing the cold temperature to attack. Murmuring to himself he drew the curtains allowing the sun to glimmer on his face before opening the window and throwing the cig out the window.

There was still the issue of shadow magic he'd felt last night. The shared similar properties to that of Zorc, but it wasn't him. He'd _know_ if it had been him. This was a different type of magic, he'd almost dare to say it wasn't shadow magic at all if he knew that of another kind. He didn't wish to dwell on the thought any longer. It wasn't an immediate threat to him at the moment. _One problem at a time. _He though referring to the Egyptian due. He'd deal with those two first and then focus of the mysterious glow. If he'd felt it than surely Malik would have felt it as well. It would not surprise the yami if he knew exactly what it was. The Egyptian was more versed in magic than he had ever been.

The wind caught into Bakura hair ruffing the untamed locks and swirling them into his face. With a defiant puff the spirit tugged his hair back. It was then that he saw her. Brown plated hair to her right side and sitting on _his_ park bench. He studied the girl for a while watching as she pulled her legs close to herself. Plenty of peoples sat on the bench, but she was different. Bakura could feel presences from her, it wasn't shadow magic though, something of the opposite. It was light like a feather and flowed around her strongly like water. He'd never sensed anything of the sorts before. _Defiantly not shadow magic. _He may not have been aware of what it was, but he was going to find out.

It then dawned on him the similarities of what he was sensing from her and what he'd felt last night. The uncanny similarities of the two could not have been a coincidence. He stared down at her looking for any type of item that could be the source of the power. He found none deeming that the power was radiation off her; she was the power.

Just before he reclosed the window, now successfully having gotten rid of the smell of smoke, Bakura caught her glancing up at him with sharp eyes. He glared back down at her returning the favour. _Yes, you are interesting aren't you little one? _He chuckle to himself.

The girl's eyes never left his as he stared down to study her. Any fool knowledgeable in shadow magic would be able to sense the magic radiating off the female.

* * *

_A small boy of around 8 years old wondered down the stone path way. A small stick lit by a fame was carried in his left hand lightening his way. The stone wall were covered in writings that the young boy was still unable to read. His bare feet hit the hard floor as he snuck around another darkened corner. His father had told him not be in this area and if was found hanging around here he'd be subdued to the same punishments as the people here._

_Wooden doors lined the hall, small mumbles of swallowed down screams were emitted from behind majority of the doors. The young boy shuddered. He was used to hearing the children behind the doors whimper, but he'd never heard them this close up. Never been able to hear the difference if voices. His shoulders began to shake as he heard a high screech from com from the door to his left. _

"_Please, please not again. Don't come back in again."_

_The voice was chocked in sobs directed at the boy. He held back his own sobs from hearing what he assumed was a young girl. He didn't fully know what happened to the children in this section, only that they were here to please the gods. To make them happy his father would say whenever the young boy would dare to ask. _

_Trying to ignore the girl's screams or terrier he continued on down the stone path. He knew that somewhere down here was the door the door that led to the surface. The door that led to the sun. To freedom. Violet eyes scanned the walls looking for anything that could show he was heading in the right direction. That's when his eyes fell upon the cracked steps. _

_He stared at them in bewilderment, _this was it_ he thought. These were the steps that would led him to the outside world. Excitement ran through the malnourished boy dressed in grey rags. He'd finally found his freedom. He took one shaky leg up onto the stone slab. Then the next. _

"_Let go of me!" came a horsed shriek a few feet away from the 8 year old. _

_He turned away from his freedom to see a young boy with unkempt white hair being dragged by two men. The walls had now been lit sending of glows of light by each door. He watched as an old beared man with a clocked followed behind the guards. The two men threw the white haired boy into one of the small room. A small thump could be heard as the body smacked into the stone floor. _

_The clocked man turned to another man that was behind him that boy had missed. He tried to shrink down into a ball and hid way from the now well-lit hall. If his father caught him, he knew the punishment was be deadly. _

"_I expect you will make sure that this present stays down here and does not escape," the clocked man stated to the other that the boy had finally recognised as his father. _

_His body trembled all over. He contemplated if he could make a run for it out of the tombs. He knew he'd be found though now. He'd just have to hope against all odd that if he was quiet enough no one would notice him crouching of the broken steps._

"_Of course sir, no one has escaped here. This troublesome boy will surely not be the first."_

_The strange man looked directly at him, a golden eye gleamed at him before turning back to his father. He's been caught. The man looked at him, but it felt like he was looking through him, like he was being read. _

"_Hump, yes, well, I'll believe that when you can keep your own child on a leash."_

_The boy's father followed the other man sight and saw his son standing on the steps to one of the exits of the tombs. He glared taggers at the boy whispering a promise of punishment. The small boy gulped and felt his finger shake._

* * *

"_Malik…"_

Marik looked toward his yami that he'd began to grow fond of. The spirit had just awoken to an unpleasant sleep.

"So," Marik started to which Malik drew taggers at him. "Okay then."

Malik got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. The hotel was a five star thanks to the rod that had been in Marik possession.

"We go and visit the thief," Malik called out as he turned on the shower and allowed the warm water to wash the memories away.

_Time to visit my past._

* * *

_okay so that the chapter what do you think?_

_let me know, please review anything is welcome. :)_


End file.
